


Maybe It Was Meant to Be

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Detective Stiles, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Kissing, Lawyer Jackson Whittemore, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Nobody is Dead, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: The sheriff finds out about Kyle and Jackson gets to the station.





	Maybe It Was Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a sec, I'd like you to let me know what you think about the chapter or anything at all that comes through your mind... if you don't, I have no idea if you liked it or what you thought of it.
> 
> * Please read this post and reblog it if you have a Tumblr. People are asking to reblog it and share it because it explains how people no longer gives feedback or kudos and how that is killing fandom and they are trying to convince AO3 to make changes that help writers and readers.
> 
> [Feedback culture is dead, long live feedback culture! AO3, fanfiction, and comments: the system isn’t working. ](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/169170542603/feedback-culture-is-dead-long-live-feedback)
> 
> Thanks so much to my beta, WhenAngelsFall, who truly always improves all my chapters with her magic.

“What is Zach, a kid and box of doughnuts doing in my office?” The sheriff asks Stiles who was getting a coffee from the coffee machine.

“Oh that, yeah… He is… well, he’s a suspect on this case we’ve been working on. We arrested him a few hours ago and the interrogation room is so uncomfortable… we didn’t know how long he was going to be here so we moved him to your office momentarily.” At least the sheriff’s office has a sofa and natural lighting, and it doesn’t look like some kind of prison.

“That kid?”

“Yeah. He was selling drugs.”

“Really?” The sheriff asks surprised. “He looks so young.”

“That’s because he _is_ young. He’s thirteen. These dealers, you know, they prefer them young these days. They are easier to manipulate and take advantage of.”

“And what’s going on now? I’m guessing you’ve interrogated him, right?"

“Yeah, we have and the thing is that he’s scared of testifying but at the same time he’s escaped foster care countless times and he’s ended up being arrested for theft and breaking and entering so, unless we help him he’s gonna end up in a detention center and I think that’s the last thing he needs. So, of course, we’ve contacted social services in LA, where he was living before and they’re transferring his case to somebody over here as we speak. We’re waiting for a call or for somebody to come here and tell us what we should do with him… at least temporarily.”

“So, he’s going to testify? He’s not being charged for anything?”

“Well, yeah, he says he’ll help us but you know what happens… He has a hard time trusting anybody at this point, which means he doesn’t really trust us and I don’t want him to help us and that he ends up in a detention center anyway.”

“Son, that’s not up to you. Once the prosecution gets involved in this, I’m not sure how much you can do.”

“Well, if we make a deal, the prosecution will have to respect it but still, to avoid any possible fuck up, we’re making sure that he’s got the best legal representation we can get him and I’ve called Jackson.”

“Really? You’ve called him?” The sheriff raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I did. Firstly, I told him he’s my husband because it shows that I’m not just calling anybody and he knows that he can trust us. And secondly, I don’t need to tell you that he’s good with kids and I’ll know he’s in good hands… so, I won’t have to worry about some public defender who doesn’t give a shit doing a poor job.”

“And what did Jackson say?” The sheriff frowns.

“What do you think? He said he’d come over when he was done in court.”

The sheriff snorts and smiles but doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Stiles asks confused.

“Nothing.” The sheriff shakes his head. ”It’s just… you always find your way to convince him to do everything you want…” _It’s always been that way_.

“Hey, that’s so far from the truth.” Stiles crosses his arms with indignation.

“For what is worth it wasn’t any kind of accusation. I just meant that he likes to make you happy and that’s never going to change.” The sheriff says, waving his right arm.

In that moment they hear the sound of a text and Stiles gets his phone from his jacket pocket.

“It’s him. The trial is over and he’s heading here right now, so you’ll have your office for yourself very soon.”

“Don’t worry. He doesn’t bother me,” the sheriff says.

“Okay, then, I’m going to call Daniel, I doubt we’re getting home any time soon.” He’d better tell him to cook some dinner for him and his brother if they aren’t there in an hour which is the most probable thing to happen. Besides, a reminder to do their homework before watching TV or playing some game should be included too.

Stiles, who has been inside the building for way too long today, heads outside of the station to make the phone call and wait for Jackson. 

 

**************************

 

It only takes a couple of minutes after Stiles ends his phone call, for Jackson’s car to enter the parking lot next to the police station. Stiles walks towards Jackson’s car, just as Jackson is closing the door behind him.

“Hi,” Jackson says when he sees him.

Stiles doesn’t reply. Instead he grabs Jackson’s suit jacket, backing him against the car, kissing him. Jackson cradles Stiles’s head as he parts his lips and slips their tongues together. 

Stiles can feel Jackson’s hands roaming over his back, their bodies in a tight embrace as they explore each other. “Hi,” Stiles mutters between kisses, licking into Jackson’s mouth and tugging at his jacket. “Thank you,” Stiles adds before finding Jackson’s lips again.

When breathing becomes necessary Jackson leans back against the car, holding Stiles’s face in his hands. “Are you okay?” He asks, almost a whisper.

Stiles presses their foreheads togethers, his breath warm. “Yeah, I’m fine.” His hands tight on Jackson’s hips. “I’m glad you’re here. I know it’s not your business--”

“I’m glad too. I wanna help you if I can.” Jackson chuckles. “You taste of chocolate.” Jackson smiles, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the kid was starving and we got him some doughnuts.”

“Ah huh…” Jackson licks lips, grasping Stiles’s leather jacket with both hands. “For the kid…”

“What?” Stiles can’t help but smile broadly. “It’s true. You should see him, it’s like he hasn’t eaten in a month.”

“Okay.” Jackson shakes his head and smirks. “I believe you. I do.” 

Moments like this, Jackson understands why he’s ended up being a cop. He doesn’t want to admit it but most of the time it feels like it was meant to be after all. That kid has been fucking lucky to cross his path with Stiles’s.

“Oh and by the way, I already called Daniel and told him we’d be late tonight… He’ll cook something.”

“No pizza?” Jackson raises his eyebrows. Their children know that they’re not supposed to have any fast food between Monday and Friday. 

“No, I told him that pizza was totally out of the equation… Are you tired?” Stiles asks because he knows it’s been a long day in court today.

“No, I’m okay. Let’s do this.” Jackson moves away from the car and Stiles releases his jacket and steps away from him. 

Jackson gets his briefcase from the trunk of the car, locks the car and follows his husband inside the station.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Comments & kudos are love :)


End file.
